


Snowdays and Mistletoe

by 14winters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14winters/pseuds/14winters
Summary: Winter prompt fills for Stoncy, originally posted to tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the winter prompt: "We're snowed in!"

November 1985

No one expected a blizzard this early in the season. Nancy hung up the Harrington’s phone after her second call to her mother, talking her down from trying to make the treacherous drive to bring Nancy home. The snow was already over four inches, and Steve had barely made it into the driveway.

Her mother wouldn’t have found Nancy waiting for her anyway. Because Karen Wheeler thought Nancy was at the Byers’, not the Harrington’s.

Nancy turned to look at Jonathan, who stood leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms folded. He raised his brows expectantly, his expression only slightly worried.

“She’s not coming,” Nancy said, smiling at the sag of relief in Jonathan’s shoulders.

“At least my mom would’ve been home, if she had come,” Jonathan said, pushing off the counter, running a hand through his hair.

Nancy reached up both hands and laid them on his shoulders, her fingers inching up to rub the tense muscles there. “You sure you don’t want to call her again?”

“No, she’s already got three of the kids, I’m sure she’s busy,” Jonathan said, glancing at Nancy then away, closing his eyes briefly at her touch.

She kept rubbing at his neck, resisting the urge to just plunge her hands into his hair. He was too worried to be distracted right now. “Sit down and let me make us some hot chocolate. And we can call Joyce again in an hour or so.”

“Steve will be thrilled,” Jonathan said, half-smiling, kissing Nancy on the cheek before he turned away.

Only to almost run smack into Steve, who’d slid neatly into the kitchen on his socks, an excited smile on his face. “Thrilled about what?” he said, looking between them, grabbing Jonathan’s arms to prevent the collision. His body was uncannily still, waiting for the response he wanted.

“My mom’s not coming to get me,” Nancy said, grinning up at both of them.

“You mean coming to get no one,” Jonathan said, but he was smiling too.

“We’re snowed in!” Steve yelled, and he hugged Jonathan around the middle, picking him up at least a foot off the ground. Jonathan, very much used to this, still had a flush to his cheeks when Steve set him down. So he pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips to distract them—and himself—from his reaction to Steve’s closeness. He always took longer than the rest of them to adjust to not hiding their relationship—like they had to do in public. Nancy knew where the caution came from and never remarked on it.

“Officially,” Nancy added, blinking slowly to hide her eye roll, biting her lower lip to hold down another laugh.

Steve of course scooped her up in his arms next, lifting her over his shoulder so her laughter came out breathlessly. He set her down on the counter, and kissed her neck, her jaw, the tip of her nose. She clasped her hands at the nape of his neck, giggling.

“What’s the plan, Nance?” Steve said, bracing his hands on either side of her, nothing but childish glee and love in his face. She touched her forehead to his.

“I was going to make hot chocolate for us,” she said, kissing the tip of his nose back.

“I’m on it,” Steve said, and dashed off to the other side of the kitchen to open the pantry.

Jonathan came over and wordlessly lifted her down from the counter, his cheeks still pink. She grasped his hands at her waist before he moved away, looking straight into his eyes. “Jonathan,” she said, making her expression serious.

He looked down at her. His hands were cold. “Do you need something stronger than hot chocolate?” she asked, moving her hands up his arms, rubbing slowly, not taking her eyes from his.

“Not if I’m going to be any use later for shoveling snow,” Jonathan said, not a hint of humor in his voice. Nancy shook her head, opened her mouth to speak, but Steve cut in.

“Shoveling can wait, Byers. This is a cause for celebration. My parents’ flight is doubtless gonna be delayed,” Steve said, walking over with the box of hot chocolate mix, setting it on the counter as he drew closer.

“We got this house to ourselves all of tomorrow as well as tonight. You know school is getting cancelled,” he added, his smile spreading into a cheeky grin. And then Steve did something he knew Jonathan loved, came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

So now their boyfriend had Nancy in front of him, Steve behind, their warmth, Nancy’s wide eyes full of eagerness, Steve’s lips just beneath his ear, and a seemingly endless amount of free time ahead. It was almost too good to be true. Nancy watched him close his eyes, take a deep breath, almost as if he was lightheaded.

She got on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back with a sigh, and in his arms she felt some of the tenseness seep out of him. So she leaned away, met Steve’s eyes over Jonathan’s shoulder, and reached up to ruffle her fingers through Steve’s messy forelock, grinning.

“You two sit down and keep each other warm,” she said, sliding over to open the fridge, taking out the milk. “I’ll get the hot chocolate ready.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she heard Steve say teasingly behind her. Then his hand was curled around the nape of her neck, and he whispered in her ear, “Is that a suggestion to have Jonathan’s clothes off before you’re done?”

She turned to look at him, smiling at the arousal darkening his eyes. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “More than a suggestion.” She turned away from him, raised her chin. “And not just Jonathan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a prompt from an anon on tumblr: _cliche mistletoe stoncy. Steve walks around with mistletoe and goes up to Jonathan and/or Nancy for a kiss; Jonathan's face flushes in embarrassment while Nancy giggles and rolls her eyes. He does this a lot around the kids and the kids pretend [to] gag when the three of them kiss._

December 1985

They were in the Wheeler’s basement, Nancy beginning to doze on Jonathan’s shoulder while the credits for  _It’s a Wonderful Life_  scrolled on the television for the second time that day. She was half asleep, and only vaguely noted the cool draft on her other side when Steve got up. The kids were doing a campaign on the other side of the basement, and their excited voices kept her just on the edge of consciousness, and she hummed happily when she felt Jonathan’s hands stroke the hair from her forehead. She moved her hand back and forth over his thigh to let him know she was awake, and snuggled further into his side, her legs already tucked beneath her.

She was almost dead to the world when Steve came back down and she only realized this when she felt his lips on hers. It was a quick kiss, but it surprised her, and her eyes flew open.

“Steve, what are y—” she began, but broke off when she saw the familiar sprig of leaves in Steve’s hand. He was grinning ear to ear, and winked at her, making her roll her eyes. But she couldn’t help but grin back. Then he turned to Jonathan.

“You next,” Steve said to Jonathan, very audibly. Nancy glanced over to see Mike and his friends all looking over, varying looks of surprise on their faces.

Steve gave Jonathan a close-mouthed kiss on the lips, but lingered, until Mike, Dustin, Will, and Lucas all groaned and gagged, Max and El just laughing. They were both smiling into the kiss, and when Steve leaned back Nancy reached up and grabbed his collar.

“Sit down so I can give you a proper kiss,” she said, smiling impishly and tugging him back down to the couch.

“Nance, stop it!” Mike yelled at her, just as she was pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek, tickling his neck as she did.

She looked over at her brother, whose face was quickly becoming crimson with embarrassment. She noticed El was looking up at him with open curiosity. Had El ever heard of mistletoe?

“Don’t make me come over there, Mike,” Nancy said, taking the mistletoe from Steve to wave it teasingly at her brother. Will burst out laughing, and Dustin and Lucas stared pointedly at Mike, Dustin waggling his eyebrows. Mike shoved Dustin, muttering, “Shut up,” and looked resolutely back to the dnd board.

“If you’re going to make out, go upstairs. We’re trying to finish this campaign before curfew,” Mike said, not looking at Nancy. He sounded put out, but not angry. She saw El take Mike’s hand under the table.

So Nancy gave the mistletoe back to Steve, who winked at her. And she took both of her boyfriends’ hands and they headed upstairs. As they walked upstairs, Nancy shouted over her shoulder, “It’s winter break, Mike, your curfew isn’t for another two hours. Relax.”

When they got to the kitchen, instead of hanging the mistletoe back where it had been, in the doorway between dining room and kitchen, Steve took the nail from the wall, holding it in the same hand as the mistletoe.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan asked, suppressing a grin. His cheeks were slightly pink, but Nancy knew he wasn’t uncomfortable being affectionate around the party. He just wasn’t used to being at Nancy’s house without her parents home—Ted and Karen were out on this fancy dinner date with friends and wouldn’t be back for at least another, well, two hours or so. Her mom had dropped Holly off at a neighbor's for the night, thinking Nancy and Jonathan would be out on a date, too. They had no idea both Jonathan and Steve were here.

“I’m improvising, Byers,” Steve said, squeezing Jonathan’s shoulder as he walked past and bounding up the stairs ahead of them.

Nancy and Jonathan reached the top of the stairs to see Steve in the doorway to Mike’s room, hanging the mistletoe there. When he met Nancy’s skeptical look, he smiled slowly, reminding her of the Cheshire cat.

“Haven’t you noticed Mike and El sneaking up here for alone time when the rest of the kids are making popcorn?” Steve said. “I’m giving them a proper setup.”

“Or Mike and Will.” Nancy said, tilting her head, considering the scenario. “You are ingenious, Steve Harrington,” she said, grinning at him. Jonathan just laughed and shook his head.

“Just wait, Mike will thank me later,” Steve said, following them into Nancy’s room. Jonathan shut the door out of habit, and Nancy didn’t remark on it.

“I don’t know about that,” Nancy said, sitting on the end of her bed, leaning back on her hands to look up at both of her boys. Now it was her turn to grin like the Cheshire cat. Steve was already helping Jonathan get his jacket off, kissing his neck as he did so.

“Mistletoe or no mistletoe, I think I deserve an early Christmas present,” Nancy said. Steve and Jonathan both stopped to look at her, and she honed in on Jonathan’s heavy gaze.

“I think it’s Jonathan’s turn to unwrap for me,” Nancy said, looking over to Steve and back to Jonathan, her grin turning mischievous. Jonathan blushed, and Nancy’s heart jumped at the sight.

Steve took Jonathan’s hand, whispered something in his ear. Jonathan cleared his throat loudly, looked between them. Nancy got to her feet, went to stand in front of him. She could already see him breathing faster. She put a hand to his cheek. “Okay?” she asked, raising her eyebrows in gentle question. Steve reached up and pushed Jonathan’s bangs from his eyes, before running his hand down Jonathan’s arm.

Jonathan nodded shakily. “Okay,” he answered, never taking his eyes from hers.

Nancy grinned brightly, and kissed both of them quickly on the lips. “I’ll put on some music,” she said, turning away to almost skip across her bedroom.


End file.
